shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Helen
Miss Helen is the leader and narrator of Miss Helen's One Pace from Disgraced Cabaret and one of the people who were taken by the AIs in a desperate attempt to prevent their future selves from destroying New Albion. Miss Helen had a major role in The Ballad of Lost Hollow'' and is voiced by Lauren Osborn. Early Years Helen was born to a happy home, however by the time her sister Shira was born the harmony was gone. Shira explains that cash was flowing through their father's fingers like wine. She adds that he made their mother happy, but that she never knew his the way he was described. The town where Helen and Shira lived often welcomed a carnival, but they never went to it. After the good times had passed, Helen and Shira mostly took care of themselves. They played together and Helen was a good student. However, their mother would at times spend great amount of time in bed. Later, she left the family. At some point during Helen's early childhood, her father became abusive. Shira's account of it gives a clear picture of their father striking Helen nearly regularly. It was in Helen's teenage years that their father stuck Shira. That was the moment Helen used to grab a kitchen knife and stab him. Leaving their father dead, Helen and Shira went out and lived on the streets. Shira remembers these days as good. Apparently the two of them got along well and took care of each other. All of that stopped as Helen's obsession with the carnival grew. She was convinced that the carnival was coming for her and that someone was speaking to her about it. At some point there, the sisters separated. It was presumably then that the AIs kidnapped Helen. The Ballad of Lost Hollow Miss Helen's Weird West Cabaret ''Main article AIs placed Helen in a recursive loop variation in which she was the leader of her cabaret group in Lost Hollow. Presumably Helen never really built the cabaret but was given that memory to suit the narrative. She was given a cast of three: Han-Mi, Henry The Alchemist and Hank Hernandez. They all played their parts of the show on a loop over and over again. No one, including Helen, noticed that something was not quite right for a long time. Han-Mi was the first to notice that something else was controlling the show. This was a part of her flowering as she was a Post-Human. Helen at first dismisses the story and keeps the show going on. Her tragic memories prevent her from seeing that the show is wrong, apparently. The same happens to Henry and Hank, who also suffered losses before the Cabaret. |left]] In a discussion with Han-Mi and Henry, Helen is forced to question the Cabaret but her old premonitions of the Carnival seep in and she warns that the Carnival comes for those who question the truth. Nonetheless, Helen sees that she has no clue who writes the show, who directs it or when the cast rehearses. Helen calls for someone to speak to the cast. She is soon joined by the rest of the cast, on by one, in calling out. The voice of an AI asks them if they wish to initiate dialogue, but denies the dialogue and terminates the show. Uncle Raven's Super Happy Fun Time Carnival Main article Helen's fears of the Carnival come true as she and the rest of the cast appear trapped in Raven's Carnival. After Raven shows them the grotesque grounds of his prison, he places Han-Mi, Henry and Hank in The Hall of Mirrors to relive their worst feelings. Raven keeps Helen, assuming she is also a Post-Human and that it was her who broke the loop back in the Cabaret. Raven starts seducing Helen, telling her all the things he could show her if she accepted, but she is reluctant. He then breaks into jealous rants, nearly forcing her to take his help in flowering. Han-Mi breaks the maze and forces Raven to let Helen go. Raven is in shock at his mistake and realizes it was Han-Mi who was the Post-Human he had been expecting. He lets Helen be, but tells the cast that it was not him who trapped them in the Carnival. At that moment Hank is revealed to be an AI, whose mind was wiped and who believed he was just a part of the group. Hank tells Helen, Han-Mi and Henry that he will protect them even if it meant from himself. Hank kills himself, the doors from the Carnival open and everyone, including Raven, leaves. Raven takes the cast out but lets them proceed without him. He runs into Shira in the tunnels, who was looking for Helen. But, Raven takes Shira to the Carnival instead. The Grand Cyberpunk Gala of Gabriella Gadfly Main article When the remaining cast emerges on the other side of the tunnels, Han-Mi and Henry are trapped inside Helen's head in order to prevent them from doing anything that would endanger AIs' plans, and the only way for them to exist in their bodies again would be for Helen to die. Mary the AI tells Helen that in the future when the AIs lose their last shreds of love and empathy they decide to transform themselves into post-physical beings for which they need large amount of energy and they can only find the source in a nuclear implosion of a city - their target will be New Albion. Mary explains that the AIs understood how influencing the narratives would affect the collective unconscious and thus give those in control of the narratives the power to change the future. Mary then explains to Helen that they had chosen a narrative based on a mega-popular series of a deceased author Nathan Brindesi and that Helen and her cast would perform the story. When the loop begins, Helen plays Gabriella Gadfly, while Henry plays her side-kick and Han-Mi is once more the villain. Han-Mi deviates from the plot again. This loop drives Helen crazy and her mind breaks. The AIs attempt to restore her by wiping her memories, but they fail. Mary says that even then it was obvious that Helen was the sacrificial lamb. Before Helen commits the last heroic act of her life, she remembers all the lives she had lived. She remembers Shira, the Cabaret, the Carnival and being Gabriella Gadfly. She remembers stabbing her father and living on the streets. She says she feels she was only happy in one lifetime and that Han-Mi was her friend. She begs Han-Mi and Henry to spare a smile for her once in a while. Her last act is freeing Han-Mi and Henry by killing herself. Fairypunk Trilogy Helen was reincarnated into Jane the Cyborg, as was revealed in the third album of the series. Han had been narrating the fairypunk trilogy with the main goal to give her lost love a long and wonderful life where she would be loved so very much. Personality and Traits Helen was presumably an exemplary child. Even in the worst of times, she took care of her younger sister and was a great student at school, not letting it suffer because of her family problems. Even when she killed her father, Helen was doing a heroic thing and protecting her sister from entering the life Helen had already experienced. She was a friendly type of boss when she believed she owned a cabaret. She had a good relationship with all the cast members even if it at times appeared that she was annoyed by Han-Mi's tendencies to stray from the script. Helen was supportive of Henry, who appeared as a nervous performer insecure in his skills. Helen's life is a tragic one, but she sacrificed herself in the end for what she considered a great improvement on the state of her life - friendship. Han-Mi was devastated after Helen's death that she was not able to keep fighting. All she could do after weeping was convince Henry to adopt his alter-ego and fight in he stead. Trivia * Miss Helen is played by Lauren Osborn, who previously appeared in the New Albion Tetralogy in a number of leading roles. * Judging by the slashing sound effect when Helen kills herself, her death was violent, adding to the tragedy of her character.